Freeing the Hostages
In any great story, there comes a time when the hero or heroine leads a jailbreak, usually to rescue people imprisoned in a villain's cell. It is also common for the main protagonist to just simply go against overwhelming odds to sneak in and free people held hostage by the antagonist. On some occasions, the hero's friend could free them from a cell or the bad guy's clutches. But the freeing the hostages is not easy - Sometimes savior can be attacked by the antagonist and hero will have to face the enemy before he free the hostage. As such, in order to ensure the plans to free the hostage/captives in a villain's lair/outposts, the hero would uses strategy that ranges from studying the place where hostages being held or spionage. Examples *Amy Rose Came to Prision Island with Tails to Rescue Sonic from the Guardian Units of Nations. *Robin Hood frees Friar Tuck and the imprisoned citizens of Nottingham from Prince John's dungeon. *Launchpad and Gosalyn make an attempt to free Preema Lott and Hamm Strings from Megavolt. *In many Scooby-Doo episodes, Daphne Blake gets kidnapped by villains and the Mystery, Inc. gang frees her. *Seaweed frees Penny Pingleton, who is tied to her bed by her mother as punishment. *Ringo Starr finds Jeremy tied to a tree by the Blue Meanies and cuts him down. *TJ Detweiler is locked in the storage room by Dr. Benedict's henchmen. He discovers Principal Prickly held captive and frees him. *Darkwing Duck frees the Justice Ducks from the clutches of the Fearsome Five. *Woody and the other toys pull off a jailbreak from Sunnyside Daycare. *Tom and Jerry manage to free Robin Hood and his Merry Men who are imprisoned in Prince John's dungeon by the Sheriff of Nottingham. *The pub thugs bust Flynn Rider out of jail so he can rescue Rapunzel from Mother Gothel's clutches. *Sally makes an attempt to free Santa Claus from Oogie Boogie's cell. Later, Jack Skellington frees Sally and Santa from Oogie's clutches. *The Blue Fairy frees Pinocchio from Stromboli's cage. *Tuffy, Tom and Jerry attempt to free Miss Red from Professor Moriarty. *Percy Jackson liberates Grover and Clarisse from Polyphemus's cave in The Sea of Monsters. *Chip breaks into the cellar to free Belle and Maurice so she can save the Beast from Gaston and the angry mob. *Bladebeak cuts down Kayley's bonds to free her from Ruber. *Wreck-It Ralph breaks into the Fungeon to save Vanellope Von Schweetz and Fix-it Felix Jr. *Olaf frees Anna from the library after Prince Hans traps her. *Louis stands up to Captain Gutt, demanding him to release Peaches. Gutt, amused hands Louis a knife. Louis tosses the knife into the air and it lands just as he burrows under the ground. Then Louis slams a heavy ice chunk on Gutt's foot, the pain making him release Peaches. *After Edwin Epps whips Patsey, Solomon Northup unties her and tends to her wounds. *The mice free Cinderella from the attic after Lady Tremaine traps her. *The Digidestined girls, Mimi and Sora, defeat Cockatorimon and free the captured Digidestined boys, Matt, Joe, T.K. Tai and Izzy. *Bulletproof Jackson guns down Grimm Jim, which leads Ashley to free herself. *Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Chewbacca rescue Princess Leia from Darth Vader. *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather rescue Prince Phillip from Maleficent's dungeon. *Rose Dewitt Bukkater rescues Jack Dawson, after he's been handcuffed to the ship's lower decks by Cal Hockley. *Aladdin frees Genie as his third wish. *Indiana Jones discovers Marion Ravenwood tied up in Belloq's tent and begins to free her, but then leaves her there in a desperate attempt to keep her safe so she won't give away their hiding place. *Aslan's men rescue Edmund from the dreaded clutches of the White Witch. *Throughout the Pokémon anime series, Pikachu gets kidnapped by the mischievous Team Rocket trio and Ash Ketchum frees him. *Peter Pan frees the Darling children and the Lost Boys from Captain Hook. *Jane cuts the Lost Boys free and unlocks Peter Pan's handcuffs. *Gru rescues Margo, Edith and Agnes from Vector's clutches. Later, he rescues Lucy Wilde from El Macho and Balthazar Bratt. *Jared Grace frees his mother from Mulgarath's cell. *Joy and Sadness discover Bing Bong held prisoner by Jangles in a cage made of twist balloons and free him. *Flik, Princess Dot and the Circus Bugs free Princess Atta, the Ant Queen and the colony from Hopper's clutches. *Z frees Princess Bala from General Mandible's cell. *Trudy Chacon frees Jake Sully, Norm Spellman, and Grace Augustine from Quaritch's prison. *Ewan discovers the Thea Sisters tied up and locked in a cellar by Liam and Connor and free them. *John McClane frees the hostages from getting blown up by Hans Gruber. *Osmosis Jones frees Leah Estrogen from Thrax's clutches. *Gurgi rescues Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddur Fflam from the Horned King's clutches. *Dobby saves Harry Potter and his friends from Bellatrix Lestrange in the Malfoy manor. *Andrew Steyn, Mpudi, Xi, and Jack Hind rescues Kate Thompson and her students from Sam Boga and his gang. *Alvin uses his pocketknife to free Jeanette from Zoe's clutches. *Ash attempts to karate-chop the lock on Kristofferson's crate and accidentally manages to free him. *Lobo creates a diversion to free his mate, Sombra from the cattlemen by creating a stampede of cattle, causing them to break the shed and free her. *Morogo frees Ted and Susan from their cage after they are captured by Abdullah after Susan gives him the combination to unlock the cage. *Henry Casey steals dynamite from the miners and plants it on the blockade, causing it to explode and free the caribou. *The Tod helps free Snitter from the Dawson's shed when the police arrive and attempt to prevent him from escaping. *The Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion free Dorothy Gale from the Wicked Witch's chamber, just as the hourglass runs out. *Ferdinand frees Valiente and Guapo from the Chop House and later frees them along with the others: Bones, Angus, Maquina, Una, Dos, Cuatro, and Bunny from Casa del Toro to avoid certain death should either bull be picked to fight the matador including El Primero in the ring. Quotes }} Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Freedom